The Balloon Incident
by Snow-Across-Time
Summary: Alfred just had to go buy a million balloons, didn't he? USUK fluff, rated for swearing.


**Oh that's right, I have a account. I should use it sometimes. Starts out in Arthur's POV.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

Arthur really wasn't expecting to find a sea of balloons flooding his living room when he arrived home from work, but there they were. Balloons of all different colors covered the floor and bobbed on the ceiling. And in the middle of the room, his boyfriend of just over a year was seated cross-legged on the carpet, grinning like he'd won a prize.

Arthur, on the other hand, stared back from the doorway with a disapproving expression. Then with a sigh, he shook his head. "Alfred, what the bloody hell is this?" he asked.

"Balloons, Artie! What does it look like?" Alfred replied with a laugh, gesturing to the layer of balloons on the ground around him.

"Don't call me Artie," the green-eyed man winced. "And don't be a smartass, I'm quite interested in finding out why there are enough balloons in my living room to supply a wedding reception."

"You're no fun," Alfred grumbled under his breath. Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, and the younger man hastily changed the subject. "Okay, so I was out getting groceries and stuff, and there was a party store I wanted to check out—"

"For what reason exactly? There isn't a single event coming up anytime soon," Arthur cut in.

"Hey hey, c'mon! Don't interrupt man, and besides, party stores are fun!" grinned the blond. "Anyway, I saw that these balloons were on sale for super cheap, and there's noooo way I coulda passed that up! I got them and a helium tank, and I've been blowing up balloons since I got back!"

Arthur rubbed a hand against his temple in frustration. Only Alfred. He began to make his way across the room with care. "Alfred," he began. "Exactly how do you expect to clean up—!"

As it just so happened, Arthur accidentally stepped on a balloon at that moment. The balloon, of course, exploded under his foot with a startling "pop," and the Brit gave a decidedly improper shriek, in turn causing his American boyfriend to begin cackling at a loud volume. Arthur began to blush.

"D-did…you just…just squeal?!" Alfred gasped between laughs, holding his stomach tightly as he lay on the floor. Arthur's embarrassment melted away and became replaced with anger. He stomped through the blanket of balloons, sending several flying around him and causing Alfred to laugh even harder.

"Alfred, you git! Stop laughing at me!" Arthur shouted. Instead of complying, Alfred grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down to the ground alongside him, enraging the older male even more. "I'm trying to _yell _at you, so pay attention, you twat!"

"Not now, Artie," shushed Alfred, nearly sending Arthur into a fit. But before he could start, Alfred stood up, snatched a balloon floating on the ceiling, and sat back down. He untied the balloon with little effort and pinched the opening so that the air wouldn't escape.

Arthur knew exactly what Alfred was thinking. "Alfred, please don't."

With a grin back at his boyfriend, Alfred put the balloon's mouth to his lips and inhaled some of the helium. Arthur sighed. However, his frustration dissolved once Alfred opened his mouth to speak.

"Aw, lighten up Arthur!" beamed Alfred, his voice now significantly higher and squeakier. Arthur was immediately forced to hide a smile. He didn't want to appear amused, but it was so damn hard to hide— Alfred sounded so silly. Arthur prayed that the American would stop there, but to no avail.

"Oh dude, listen to me! It's freakin' _hysterical!_" Alfred's voice cracked on the last word, causing it to sound even higher, and Arthur was gone. He started laughing quietly, but as Alfred kept talking, his laughs became harder and harder until he was nearly in tears. The last time he had been so amused by something was…well, he couldn't remember.

At last, Arthur calmed down some, and his chuckles were reduced to small giggles. He looked at Alfred's face, and found his boyfriend gazing back at him with a mix of surprise and pure adoration.

"What's that look for?" Arthur thought, tilting his head slightly.

**Alfred's POV**

Meanwhile, Alfred's mind was reeling. "Well, of course Arthur smiles sometimes; he doesn't always act like he's got a stick up his ass," he thought. "Still, _holy shit that was the cutest thing I've ever seen he looks so happy does he always laugh like that oh my god I never want that smile to disappear fuck I love him so much aggghhhh—"_

"Alfred?" said Arthur, dragging the man's attention away from his scrambled mind. "Everything all right, love?"

"Arthur, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met," Alfred replied without missing a beat. Arthur immediately turned bright red, and tried to hide his face by staring at his lap. Alfred smiled softly and leaned over, planting a loving kiss on the shorter blond's cheek. "Love ya."

"Love you too, you arse," Arthur replied, a smile still present on his face.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
